While portable lights are known to provide some degree of versatility, portable lights are often unable to be adjusted and securely attach to a variety of accessories using a single portable light. Particularly because portable lights are too robust or too small in size, portable lights may not provide a structure capable of being securely attached to a variety of accessories. Generally, portable lighting does not provide the degree of versatility and performance desired by users, and battery-life or power cycles can be limited, therefore requiring new batteries, repair, and/or replacement of portable light components.